


Repelentes

by Angiolettina



Category: Inception (2010), RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Backstory, Crossover, M/M, what if
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiolettina/pseuds/Angiolettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Te dejo los papeles en recepción a tu nombre” le había dicho Bertie por teléfono. Años más tarde, Bob sabrá que ése día fue el primero de su nueva vida.</p>
<p>o “como Bob conoce a Arthur, el recepcionista de Bertie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repelentes

―Hola, soy Bob.

Dice Bob al apoyarse sobre el mostrador de lo que parece ser el bufete de abogados de Bertie. Tras el mostrador, un recepcionista bien vestido no se molesta en levantar la mirada de la pantalla para observarlo.

―¿Está Bertie? ―pregunta, por cortesía. Está algo nervioso, completamente fuera de lugar y todo el mundo parece estar mirándolo. Intenta no ser demasiado evidente con el chicle que está mascando. 

―¿Tiene cita previa? ―le pregunta con voz monótona el chiquillo, aún sin levantar la mirada. Parece estar haciendo varias cosas a la vez. Bob alza la ceja, asombrado por lo rápido que escribe a mano. 

Bob balancea su peso de una pierna a la otra y se lleva la mano a la nuca.

―Pues... no... ―admite él, total, preguntaba por preguntar. Antes de que el sosainas pueda continuar, añade:― Soy Bob el Guapo.

Tiene prisa y Bertie le ha mandado esta dirección para que recoja los papeles. Son importantes, joder, quiere echarles mano cuanto antes mejor. Haría casi cualquier cosa, llegados a esta situación, cuanto más cerca está, mayores son las ganas. Hasta tiene una cita con Bertie el lunes, pero no va a ser problema alguno, si tiene que decir la verdad. La locaza no está nada mal. Y ahora le debe un favor.

―Bien, Bob “el Guapo”, ¿tienes cita previa? 

Suena el teléfono y el ¿recepcionista? ¿secretario? lo coge al momento y termina en pocos segundos. Eficiente. Bob se siente un poco cortado y no demasiado cómodo con la sensación.

―¿Bertie te ha metido el palo por el culo, chico? ―pregunta, intentando sonreír para no demostrar su frustración?―. Podría pedirle que te lo quite, ¿sabes?

Parece que ha conseguido una reacción, si la visible tensión sobre los hombros del otro se considera reacción. Puede ver como frunce el entrecejo y las gafas de pasta se le caen un poco por la nariz. Repelente.

Pero tiene prisa, tiene que hacerse con los papeles y reunirse de nuevo con Uno Dos y Murmullos, está haciendo el puto ridículo en medio del pulidísimo bufete de abogados y piensa hacérselo pagar a Bertie el lunes, se asegurará un par de mamadas por el papelón. 

―Bertie ha dejado un sobre para mí. A mi nombre.

El chico al fin levanta la mirada y se apoya contra el respaldo de la silla de ruedas donde debe hacer horas que está sentado, con el culo dolorido. Levanta las cejas, algo incrédulo, y mira a Bob de arriba a abajo (bueno, un poco por encima del mostrador) críticamente. Delgado y de pómulos algo angulosos, Bob opina que no le importaría quitarle el palo él mismo.

Un clip dice “Arthur” colgando del bolsillo del pecho.

―Haber empezado por ahí, _Bob_ ―se mofa el desgraciado, sacando un sobre de un cajón y tendiéndoselo.

Bob se ríe un poco: sí, definitivamente, no le importaría darle un repaso y enseñarle un par de cosas al niñato.

―¿Te veré el lunes, _Arthur?_ ―pregunta Bob. Podría venir a buscar a Bertie por sorpresa, seguro que no le gustará demasiado la idea. Podría pedirle que se trajera a este nerd que no parece ni mayor de edad.

―No lo creo ―se burla con algo de sarcasmo, rodando los ojos. Cuando Bob alarga la mano para agarrar el sobre, se lo retira del alcance, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, seriamente―. No volverás por aquí, Bob “el Guapo”.

El tono de voz parece insinuar que lo sabe todo sobre Bob. Y eso le pone bastante a tono.

―Venga ya, te gustaría ―flirtea Bob.

―Eres ridículo ―le insulta Arthur, pero le da el sobre. Insiste―. Vete.

Bob se queda mirando el sobre. ¡Al fin! Abre la sudadera y se lo guarda bien cerca de su pecho, bien protegido. Aún no le ha echado el ojo y ya se siente en la gloria, satisfecho y con ganas de venganza.

―Hasta la próxima, _Arthur_ ―se despide.

―En tus sueños ―murmura el otro, pero Bob ya se ha dado la vuelta y sale por la puerta.

El aire huele a libertad. A libertad apestando a tubo de escape. Murmullos lo espera en el coche y en seguida le exige que empiece a leer.

― . ― . ―

El lunes se pone su mejor camisa (rayas, no cuadros, no apesta ni tiene manchas extrañas) y unos zapatos con algo de lustre. 

Bertie se enfada, con rostro angustiada, cuando lo ve esperando fuera del bufete. Bob no se merece ninguna cena, pero consigue el par de mamadas que esperaba.

Al final de la noche, ha conseguido sonsacarle a Bertie que no, ese Arthur ya no está, tampoco sabe mucho, el chiquillo desapareció sin dejar rastro. 

Una pena, piensa Bob. El abogado se merece una mamada por el chivatazo. Un placer. 

Cuando se marcha, Bertie le ha sonsacado otra cita.

FIN

EXTRA 

Varios años más tarde, lejos de Londres, el Trío Salvaje y Bertie, ya olvidado hace mucho, una Marie le deja paso en la habitación del hotel donde se han reunido.

―Ya conoces a Marc, el arquitecto, ¿verdad?

Él saluda a Marc, que le dedica un movimiento de cabeza y vuelve a sumergirse en sus papeles. Marie es extractora, han trabajado un par de veces juntos, fueron experiencias agradables.

―Creo que no conoces a nuestra nueva estrella, Arthur.

Y Arthur levanta la vista de sus propios papeles. Con un traje demasiado ceñido y el pelo repeinado hacia atrás, tiende la mano hacia él. El mismo rostro soso y crítico.

―He oído cosas de ti, Sr. Eames.

 

FIN 2


End file.
